1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a method of making a beverage ingredient filter used for brewing a freshly brewed beverage, such as freshly brewed coffee or tea.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99
In known beverage ingredient filter assemblies used in commercial brewers, the beverage ingredient is held within a truncated conical filter paper that, in turn, is held within and supported within a filter holder. The filter holder in turn is removably mounted within a brew basket mounted for movement between a brew position beneath a beverage dispense opening and an unloading/loading position spaced from the dispenser for removal and insertion of the filter holder.
As described in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,717, the shape of the filter holder and the manner in which the hot water is passed through the beverage ingredient within the filter results in uneven saturation of the ingredient. This problem is overcome in part by holding the ingredient in a uniform layer, preferably in a cylindrical shape.
In the case of nondisposable artificial nonfilters made of gold mesh and the like small, particles of the beverage pass through the filter and enter into the beverage. There are some indications that consumption of particulate coffee grounds can contribute to the possibility of a person contracting cancer.
While known beverage ingredient paper filters stop such particle from entering the beverage, the inventor has determined that they fail to provide for a uniform flow of hot water through a uniform level of ingredient. This is due in part to the truncated conical shape of the known filter papers. The inventor has also determined that uniform saturation would not be possible even if the shape were corrected because of uniform filtering throughout the paper coffee filter.